


Alone for Christmas

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bitterness, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Loneliness, Winter, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Y/N was used to being alone for the holidays. She has been since first year. She told herself she enjoyed it but when she wasn’t alone she truly realized how much she hated it.





	Alone for Christmas

It was holiday break at Hogwarts. Everyone was excited to go back home to their families. Well, almost everyone. Y/N didn’t have much of a choice since her family practically disowned her. She was allowed back for summer but they made sure she knew that she wasn’t welcomed.

Y/N didn’t care, of course. She liked the quiet. For the most part she stayed in her dorm and read Lord of The Rings. She considered it her little Christmas tradition. She didn’t need her family. She didn’t need anybody. It wasn’t like anyone needed her.

No one was bothering her up in her dorm but she could still hear a bunch of noise from the commons room. One of her dorm mates told her that the Weasley’s were staying over break too and she had a hunch it was true. She never really talked to any of them before but she did hear a lot about them around the school. She didn’t want to form any opinions before talking to them but she knew if they were always this loud, Y/N wasn’t gonna think to highly of them.

She only went out of her dorm for meals for the first few days. She never felt any other need to go out of her dorm. That was until the night of Christmas Eve. It was colder than usual this year and there was basically a blizzard outside. She had all her blankets on but she was still cold. She looked at the clock. It was about 11:45. No one else should be up this late so she decided to go into the commons room. At least there was a fire there.

She took her warmest blanket and her book and started to head downstairs. She opened the door to look out into the commons room and saw no one was there. Perfect. She quietly headed down the stairs and plopped herself down on the sofa closest to the fire. A smile crept onto her face. She was finally comfortable.

She read about ten pages more of her book when she heard a slight noise. She passed it off as nothing because after all this school is old and full of ghosts. She continued reading her book. She always knew what was gonna happen next, she reread it too many times to count but she still loved it every year.

She was just getting into her comfort zone when she heard someone open the door to the boys dorm. Shit. She must’ve woken someone up. She didn’t respond and acted like she didn’t hear whoever it was. She continued to read until the person walked up right next to the sofa.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Y/N looked up from her book. From the faint light the fire gave off she saw a red haired boy in his pajamas. She couldn’t really make out his face but she guessed that it was Percy. “Umm, yeah whatever.” He sat down on the other side of the couch. Y/N tried to resume her book but something felt wrong about just sitting here and just ignoring him. She didn’t want to leave either.

It was about two more minutes of scilence until Percy asked “So, what are you doing up?” Y/N was still pretending to read her book but she replied with “I could ask you the same question.” He let out a small laugh and said “I couldn’t sleep. It’s the first time I’m spending Christmas away from my family.” Y/N nodded her head and said “I never really get much sleep over the holidays.” “Why’s that?” Percy asked “I dunno I guess I never really have a reason it just happens.”

Y/N did have a reason, though. This time of year always reminded her of her family and her childhood. She remembered waking up super early to go see if Santa came. She remembered her mom always making hot cider on Christmas morning. They were all a family but after she came to this school everything changed. She didn’t get any presents or even any letters from her family. They hated her and she knew it. Y/N wished she could just turn back time and have everything like it used to be.

She must’ve started crying without noticing it. She was thinking about the past so of course she would. Percy seemed to notice and asked “What’s wrong? It looks like you’re crying, Y/N.” She quickly wiped the tears away and said “It’s nothing.” “Well it’s obviously something. People don’t just cry randomly.” Y/N looked up and saw the Percy had genuine concern. It wasn’t something a lot of people had for her lately.

Y/N was thinking about telling him the truth. She never told anyone before. That might have been because no one ever asked. Percy was the only person that had ever confronted Y/N about her emotions and her past even if it wasn’t intentional. “It’s just, ever since I started going to this school I haven’t had a good relationship with my family. They act like I don’t exist anymore. They told me I’m only ever allowed to come back during the summer so I always spend every break here.” As Y/N was explaining she felt more tears escape her eyes. It felt like she was breaking open a dam.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Y/N, I really didn’t know.” He said as he scooted a little closer, trying to comfort her. “No, it’s not your fault. I guess I just never realized how much I miss my family or how much I hated being alone.” Y/N said through her tears.

“Well you aren’t alone anymore, are you?” Percy said as he put his arm around Y/N. She laughed a little through her tears. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to awkwardly comfort her or trying to make a move on her. Honestly, he didn’t know either. “I guess I’m not.” She said while putting her head onto his chest. For the first time in five years she felt a little bit of warmth on Christmas.

It was about 12:30 in the morning. Y/N was half asleep when Percy got an idea. He tried to move in a way that wouldn’t wake Y/N but it didn’t succeed. Y/N opened her eyes and said “What are you doing.” In a sleepy voice. “Just wait here for a minute. I have something for you.” He said as he started walking back to the boys dorms.

In about 2 minutes she heard the door open again. He stepped out holding something behind his back. He walked up the sofa and tapped Y/N’s shoulder as she was starting to doze off again. Y/N sat up and saw a smiling Percy practically looming over her. “What did you have for me, Percy?” Y/N asked.

Percy handed Y/N a neatly folded sweater and told her “My mum makes us a sweater with our initials on it for Christmas every year. I thought since you don’t get any presents you could have the one I got this year.” Y/N was almost on the verge of tears again. “Thank you.” She said while she basically crushed him with a hug.

After Y/N put on her new sweater, she fell asleep right next to Percy again. It didn’t matter to her that the sweater had a giant ‘P’ on the front of it. This was the only present anyone gave her in years and she knew she was gonna cherish it forever. Even if this was the only year he stayed over the break, she would never be alone for Christmas again.


End file.
